


The Dog and the Dragon

by Anxious_Muu



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Book 04: Rhythm of War Spoilers, Design is witty, Gen, Kal gets a puppy, Kaladin deserves happiness, Kaladin is soft, Post RoW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Muu/pseuds/Anxious_Muu
Summary: "You'll be warm again, Kaladin."After regaining the tower from occupation, Kaladin had to immediately prepare for his flight to Shinovar. Little did he know ,his trip would be a little inconvenienced... or not? Well, Wit was the culprit so Kaladin could figure it out with time.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 60





	The Dog and the Dragon

Kaladin walked through the hallways of Urithiru, a spring in his step. After Dalinar’s orders that he accompanied Szeth to Shinovar, Kaladin barely had the time for preparation. Rations, weapons, time slots, maps... Navani’s scholars were going to work out those tiny details for him, but he liked to check beforehand. 

A soldier always oversaw resources and studied the enemy territory. Yet Kaladin barely had the time to do that. 

_No,_ Kaladin thought. _You’re no longer a soldier. You decided to take time, rest, find your path. This time is only an exception as preparation for the big battle._

Yet it was almost impossible to detach the soldier part of him from the surgeon part. 

He’d probably live with it forever. But that was okay. He liked feeling in control and being timely. He liked that part of himself.

Kaladin smiled, content at how healthy his thoughts seemed. He wasn’t that hard on himself lately. That darkness was always there of course. But lately, he thought about the good that he did, how it countered the evil in the world, even just a little, and his shoulders unstiffened.

“Oooh, you’re smiling,” Syl gaped from his side, feminine figure flowing beside his face. 

“You’re imagining it.” Kaladin looked away. 

“No, I wasn’t, silly. Storms, Adolin would’ve _loved_ to see this.” Syl commented slyly. “I still remember when you said you’d go hopping around smiling for him.” 

Kaladin grunted. “Why are we bringing him up again?” 

“Well, he had the most success at making you smile before he left,” Syl crossed her arms. “To my distaste, of course. But facts are facts. So, I figured he’d consider this an accomplishment.” 

Kaladin grunted again, walking faster as he passed the market full of people. He didn’t want to have to stop and greet people. In truth, he did wonder when Adolin and Shallan would come back. Dalinar was figuring out how to open a perpendicularity in their exact location and transfer them here. He actually found himself missing those two. How he had longed to go back to Shadesmare along with them... and yet. 

He also wished he could say his goodbyes to them before he had to fly off to Shinovar. 

“Anyways, where are we going?” Syl sat on his shoulder, childish eyes wide open. 

“To the ardents,” Kaladin said softly. “I want to check on Noril and the others.” They were starting to help others out in the ardentia.

As they neared the Ardentia, Syl snapped her head to the right of one of the buildings. Kaladin followed her gaze, and... 

Wit, wearing sketchy clothes and waving Kaladin over, actually looking excited. Kaladin blinked. 

Kaladin joined Wit, eyebrow raised. “Wit?” 

Wit patted him on the back with a mysterious smile. “I’ve got a present for you. Come.” 

“I have work.” Kaladin started to protest, but Wit shushed him with a daring stare. 

That man. Kaladin grumbled and followed Wit, playing along for now. 

“Are you always so rude to people who gift you?” Wit says, voice laced with malice. Kaladin just suffered the attitude, because he really didn’t have time. His flight with Szeth was exactly in 6 hours. 

“No reply, huh? Smart,” Wit raises both hands in a shrugging gesture. “I’ve had my fair portion of mocking people today.” 

Kaladin followed Wit, about to complain about the distance, but thought better of it. The less Wit talked, the faster Kaladin’s done here. 

“In fact, let me tell you about your gift while we walk there,” Design, Wit’s spren, popped and swirled her patterns in the air. 

“Design, _no,_ ” Wit raised a finger. “Never ruin the element of the surprise.” 

Design huffed. “I decided not to listen to you.” 

Wit turned on her, once again bringing their march to a halt. 

Ah, of course. Kaladin sighed. Design did the job of delaying Wit. Perfect. 

“Design, behave,” Wit’s voice edged on exasperation. “You’re not a child.” 

“Apparently not. Nor am I a puppy, of course.” Design swirled her patterns aggressively, as if mocking Wit. 

Wit groaned, holding the bridge between his eyebrows. Kaladin furrowed his eyebrows, actually feeling sorry for the man. 

“Wait,” Kaladin cocked his head. “Puppies?” 

“Dogs,” Wit said, hands on hips now. “Cute fluffy things with fur? From when I told you the story?” 

Kaladin felt warmth in his chest at the mention of the story. _You’ll be warm again, Kaladin,_ Wit had said. Kaladin was starting to believe he may feel that warmth soon. After experiencing the End of Days, of course. 

“It was a good story,” Kaladin flushed slightly. Wit was still staring at him, face a little startled. “Dogs. Yes, I remember. What about them?” 

“Well,” Wit walked forward, reaching a room in the corner. Kaladin quickly followed, expecting a patient. Did Wit find someone needing Kaladin’s help? Or was he just fooling around? 

Wit opened the door, and a tiny little monster emerged from the dark. 

Syl gasped loudly in joy, Kaladin backed away from the thing. What was that hair all over it? Was this a chasmfiend of some sort? A cremling? 

No. No, this thing came straight from Damnation. 

The monster jumped on Kaladin’s leg, in reflex Kaladin manhandled the thing and picked it up, wincing at the... strangeness. 

“Kaladin, Kaladin...” Wit grimaced. “One does not _wince_ at a dog! Look how cute it is.” 

Kaladin failed to see the cuteness Wit spoke about. “Wit,” he eyed the dog, eyes scanning all the details. The fur was brown in color, way too soft. Its eyes were small and they met Kaladin’s too, probably planning a way to kill him. It had a... stick at the end of its body, wiggling it back and forth. 

And Kaladin thought horses were bad. 

“Wit, I...” Kaladin was speechless. Shallan would’ve instantly wiped out her sketchpad, Adolin would maybe sit on the ground and experiment with the dog. Kaladin wasn’t built for this. 

“This is your gift, Kaladin.” Wit stated, smile dancing on his lips. 

Did any part of Kaladin’s face storm off the need for this dog creature? 

“I think it’s cute,” Sy flew around the dog’s head, and the dog followed her and let out a loud obscene noise. 

“Almighty above,” Kaladin flinched. “What was that?” 

“A bark.” Wit supplied. 

“Dogs apparently bark when they are happy.” Design said excitedly. “Or sad. Or hungry. Or want to poop. Yes, they bark all the time.” 

Kaladin stiffened. “Wit, I don’t want it.” 

“You do.” Wit countered. “I spent a great number of resources on it, just for you. So apparently you do want it. Because if you don't, that’ll just make me regret investing my time in buying a present for you. _Which means,_ you’re not getting a present from me again.” 

“Oh yes you want it, Kaladin,” Syl chanted, blue ribbon circling around the dog. “You do want it. You do want it. You so do want it.” 

“Syl, you barely even met it,” Kaladin deadpanned. 

Design sniffed. “Just take it from Wit, human. That dog is taking all of Wit’s attention from me.”

“Dear,” Wit held his chin. “I’m not ignoring you because of the puppy. I’m ignoring you because you don’t respect my artistry.” 

“You’re wrong though,” Design buzzed. “He needed to understand the quality of his present. Therefore I was justified to explain it beforehand.” 

“Presents are meant to be surprises,” Wit purses his lips, shaking his head. “I’m deeply disappointed. Have you never gifted a friend before?” 

“You insult me,” Design inflated her patterns, impersonating cheeks puffing. “My cryptic friends like presents. Just not surprises. Because surprises are just lies. If it doesn’t live up to their expectations, then it’s all a waste of time.” 

“And what kind of gifts do you mean?” 

“Formulas.” Design beamed, patterns expanding excitedly. “We get really pissed when it’s proven the laws of physics though. That’s why surprises are. _Also_ presents are bad when they’re damaged.” 

Wit went on explaining the tricks of surprises and artistry, but they lost Kaladin long ago. He was focusing on the dog in his hands, staring deep in his orbs. 

The dog didn’t look away, and just panted. A staring match then. 

Kaladin neared the dog’s face, wondering why his best commander face didn’t work on this thing. It should be intimidated. It should know Kaladin had a lot of darkness, that being too close could be dangerous- 

With a swipe of its tongue, the dog licked Kaladin’s cheek. 

Kalak's breath! Kaladin’s cheeks flamed hot, embarrassed at the attack. The dog barked again, and before Kaladin could flinch away, it started to lick at his nose and cheeks. 

Kaladin couldn’t get far away in time, it tickled and the dog clung even tighter onto him. 

A bubble of a laugh sounded from Kaladin’s throat, then turning into a laugh. The dog redoubled his efforts at licking Kaladin’s face, and he just laughed harder. 

Damned beast. What did it do to Kaladin? 

Kaladin cracked one eye open, controlling his outburst. Wit was fully grinning at him, and Syl batted her eyelashes at Kaladin, overjoyed. 

Kaladin felt his ears flush, and glanced away. “Adolin would have a full-blown laugh at me. Pathetic.” 

“Not pathetic. That’s the exact effect a dog has on its owner, Kaladin.” Wit smiled, hands behind his back. 

“I’m... I’m no owner, Wit,” Kaladin cleared his throat. “I fly to Shinovar in a few.” 

“So, you will.” 

“ _Shinovar_ , Wit.” Kaladin repeated. “I can’t take it with me.” 

“You’ll work it out, young man,” Wit said. “I can see the dog scaring the Shins too no problem. In fact, it will help you.” 

Kaladin sighed, taking the comment with a grain of salt. The dog wiggled in his arms, glancing around excitedly in every direction. 

_Just like Oroden,_ Kaladin, thought, smiling Syl grinned at him again. _And like Tien when he was an infant too, now that I think about it._

“Thanks, Wit,” Kaladin said softly, still pretty overwhelmed. He had no idea how he’d manage sneaking this little beast with him on the trip, nor how he’d keep the storming Assassin in White in check around it. He already had enough arguments with Szeth as it is. 

Wit smiled, put a hand on the left side of his chest, right above his heart, and made a bow. “My pleasure.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So... i like writing, but don't post much on here. So i guess this is my first fic here. I love Kaladin a lot, and decided to share this joy with fellow cosmere lovers. I know chapter 80 left us a sobbing mess, so here's my way of coping! 
> 
> Comments? Constructive criticism? I love them, just drop your opinions fellow Radiants ;)
> 
> Catch me on twitter: https://twitter.com/Kalshappiness


End file.
